A Choice Between Royalty and Rogue-ery
by WildChildStarGazer
Summary: Josephine Aravis Swann has everything and nothing. She was adopted into the Swann family at a young age, but as she grows older, she wonders whether royalty is really what she desires. When the town of Port Royal is attacked and her 'sister' Elizabeth is kidnapped, she goes on the adventure of a lifetime, and maybe even finds love along the way. Set in COTBP, Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A Choice Between Royalty and Rogue-ery**

**Well here it is. I really hope everyone that reads this enjoys it thoroughly. I love POTC and this story will carry through the first movie, COTBP. The begginning might be slow, but trust me, it will most definately get better. ENJOY!**

**And BTW, I do not own POTC, but I sure wouldn't mind owning jack...ON WITH THE STORY!**

I awoke to the sound of someone calling my name. Slowly, I lifted my head and turned around, proping my elbow on my pillow and resting my head.

"What is it Elizabeth?"

She quickly stood and and lit the oil lamp near her bed. Carrying it over to the dressing table, she sat, and began emptying the contents of one the drawers. She finally pulled out the item of interest.

Holding out the Golden Medallion so I could see it, she replied, "I had a dream last night, about the day we found you and Will in those ruins."

As she began fastening the beautiful trinket around her neck, I rose, and made my way toward her, thinking back to that night.

My life before I was found by the crew of the Dauntless is a mystery to me. Sometimes I get flahes. I was raised by my father, that much I know. But my mother was hardly the loving figure she ought to have been. Whenever I did see her (about once every few years), she was always near the ocean. In the few memories that I have of my parents, they are both faceless. The night Elizabeth found me, the town I lived in had been attcked. Screaming, panick, and fire everywhere. I suppose I must have been knocked out, because the next thing I knew, I was in a cabin aboard a royal ship, with an older girl (though only by a year or two) tending to me.

The story goes that she found a boy overboard, whom they saved near a shipwreck, and upon venturing further, they arrived at the ruins of a town, where I was the only (unconcious) survivor.

After introducing herself, Elizabeth qustioned my own identity, to which I rememebered only one name. Josie.

Lizzy had aquired the necklace that same night, pulling it off the boy who introduced himself as William Turner. She was afraid that he was a pirate, and so she thought it best to hide it from him. I promised to keep her secret.

During the trip back to Port Royal, she sucessfully convinced her father the Govenor to take me in as his second daughter. From that moment on, I was dubbed Lady Josephine Aravis Swann, which was a very practical and high status name, they informed me.

Joining her t the mirror, I sunk into our reflections, comparing us for the thousandth time. I have always been jealous of her beauty. She recieves the eyes of many men and turns down proposals often.

We are so different in appearance that I wonder why no one ever questions our being 'sisters'. She has pale skin, and lovely blond hair that reaches past her shoulders. I am naturally tanned, with long dark brown hair that stretches past my elbows, almost touching my waist. The only thing about me I that I actually aprove would be my eyes. They are a brilliant sparkling green, and the merchants tell me that not even the waters of the Caribbean compare.

Still, I wish I resembled Elizabeth, so I wouldnt always be singled out, and I could blend in a bit more.

A knock at the door tore me from my thoughts.

"Elizabeth? Josephine! Are you girls alright? Are you decent?"

It was father. Or at least, thats what he insists on me calling him.

I quickly stuffed the drawer back into the dresser and Elizabeth stowed away the Medallion.

"Yes!" she called, "Yes, come in!"

The door swung open and in he waltzed, with our best maid, Estrella, following at his heels. He was carrying a large wrapped box in his arms.

"Still in bed at this hour? Its a lovely day!"

As Estrella pulled open the curtains, Elizabeth and i exchanged suspicous glances.

"I have a gift for you, Elizabeth."

He made a grand effot of pulling the lid off the box and revealing the contents. It had to be the most stunning dress i've ever seen.

"It's beautiful father!" Lizzy voiced my thoughts.

Another reason why I envy my best friend. She has a family. Her father is always surprising her with new gifts to show his affection, and though he sometimes does the same for me, I know he doesnt care for me the way he does her. I can only dream of the warmth that must come from knowing someone genuinly cares about you.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" I butted in, but he seemed to miss the jealousy in my voice.

"Why, is an Ocassion necessary for a father to dote upon his daughter? Don't think I forgot you though Josie! Our new maid Laurie is behind the curtain waiting to fit you into your new corset! I hear they're all the rage these days!"

I only gave him a fake smile and joined my sister behind the dressing curtain and allowing the maid to begin lacing me up. I heard fathers hesitant voice from the other side.

"Although Lizzy, I did think you could wear it to the ceremony today."

"Ceremony?" she questioned.

"Yes, Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony."

"I knew it." I smirked at her quietly, and she glared at me.

"Or rather, Commodore Norrington...a fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know."

Lizzy could only gasp in reply, and I turned to see Estrella lacing her corset so tight it looked as though she had just dropped eight pounds. I drew a sharp intake of breath when Laurie began to do the same to me.

"Girls? How's it coming?"

"It's difficult to say!" came Elizabeths reply.

"I am told it is of very latest fashion in London."

"Yes well, women in London must have learned not to breath!" I retorted.

Just as we were finishing, the Butler arrived to anounce that the Carriage had arrived and that father had a visitor. Soon after he left, we were ready, and made our way downstairs.

After rounding the corner from our bedroom, I sighed deeply. Half in excitement because I recognized the voice trailing from down stairs, and half in exasperation because I knew Elizabeth did too.

She quickened her pace and I hurried after her, almost knocking her over when she came to an abrupt stop at the top step. Of course, being the perseft Noble Woman that she is, she didn't even stumble. I took a few steps before regaining my balance.

"Elizabeth! You look stunning!"

I inwardly rolled my eyes. He would draw his attention to her before anyone else. But since Will _is _a gentleman, he adressed me soon after.

"As do you, Lady Josephine."

I shot him a swift glare when he said my name, before beggining my descent of the stairs. He never called me by my first name, and he knew I hated it. With Elizabeth and Father, there isnt much I can say to them, but Will was a friend, not a Noble Snob who cared all about _formality _(not that father and lizzy are snobs).

He saw my slightly annoyed expression and grinned at me, but Elizabeth immediately drew the attention back to herslef. How very like her. (maybe she is a snob...sometimes)

"Will! It's so good to see you! I dreamt about you last you last night."

"That is hardly apropriete Elizabeth..." interjected our father, but Lizzy ignored him.

"About the day we met, remember?"

"How could i forget it, Miss Swann?"

"Will..." she continued while finally beginning to walk down from the top step and towards us. "How many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more, as always, Miss Swann." he replied.

"Well said!" father interupted again. "There's a boy who understands propriety! Now, we must be going. Come along Elizabeth, and you Josephine."

I could see that Will's answer had upset Lizzy, but she easily riffled herself up and gathered her skirts in an attempt to look unbothered. She lifted her head high as she strode past him.

"Godd day Mr. Turner."

Our father followed her out but I temporarily stayed behind. Once they were both out of earshot, i heard Will sigh a farewell.

"Good day...Elizabeth."

"Oh sure, now you use her name." I scoffed at him.

He jumped slightly but relaxed when he saw it was me.

"Speaking of which, since when do you use mine?"

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Same goes for being in the Noble Company of those such as the Govenor."

I groaned at his response. He always had to be right.

"Look Will, I too must be going, so i'll cut this short. I have a hunch that Lizzy isnt going to be free much longer, so you need to confess to her before someone else does."

He bewildered look didnt fool me.

"Oh stop Will. You fancy her beyond all else in this world, and its obvious."

"It doesn't matter. Someone from her station can not accept to someone from mine. A black Smith and a Noble Woman?"

"To Hell with station Will! You love her!"

"You'd better not let your father hear you speaking that way."

"Please, you of all people know I don't care what he thinks of me."

"Josephine! We need to be going!" the Govenor shouted at me.

"We can settle this later. I do believe it's been a while since i snuck out. How about tonight?"

"I suppose...its not exactly a good idea..."

He was reluctant in his reply, but i knew his weakness.

"Your just afraid that i'll beat you again!"

His caution took a competitive turn.

"We'll see. Tonight it is, Miss Swann," he bowed.

This time i really did roll my eyes. He could be such a git.

I nodded to him before walking toward the cairrage.

**So, boring first chapter or not? I'm not particularly impressed with this one, but I love the next chapter and besides, introductions are always dificult. I would seriously apreciate it if you guys would review though, so I know what you like and what you didnt. I welcome criticism, but please dont be too harsh. Tell me what you think! Love, PNC**

**PS, here is a link that is what i imagine Josie's eyes to look like (its not the blue ones, it s the green) :**

** search?hl=en&biw=813&bih=452&q=jade+green+eyes&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSYgneJX_1gg3hOJxpOCxCwjKcIGjwKOggBEhTtBuoG 7AbpBusG7gavA7ADrgOtAxogc9rbB57Fe1j4CKroeseopItEx1 tRvKj4WnU6gnTYqggMCxCOrv4IGgAMIXZTC4wYsGuc&sa=X&ei=VJPxUfiVBoH88gTVloGgDQ&ved=0CCgQ2A4oAQ#imgdii=_**


	2. Navy Idiots and Free Falling

**This is kind of a quick update, but i love my story so much, I just had to do it! Please Enjoy!**

As expected, the ceremony was exceptionally boring. I didn't often attend these things, since I wasn't the true heir to the Govenor, but my father was very insistent upon me being there today, and I was soon to find out why.

The bloody ceremony finally ended, and I rose to grab Elizabeth, hurrying to leave so that I could remove the corset that was slowly trying to suffocate me (though Lizzy looked much worse). But before I could make my way out, I found that the Lieutenant of the Navy was standing before me.

"Miss Swann! You look splendid! May i have a word?"

I could have turned the other way and ignored him, like I _so _desired, but I knew the performance wouldnt go well wih my father.

"Of course Lieutenant."

"Just Gillette, if its not to much to ask. This way..." he took my hand and led me back behind a wall of stone, where it seemed no one could see us, but we had a clear view of all others.

"I'm not sure if you know this, but the Commodore is going to propose to your lovely sister today."

One glance told me he was correct. Norrington was already leading Lizzy across the fort, to the very edge, overlooking the ocean. I groaned in reply.

"I suspected it."

"Yes well. Upon hearing it, I realized that I also must find a woman to please. Problem being that now your sister is now taken. So I have chosen you instead, Miss Swann, to be my bride."

I practically began crying in a fit of rage. He was taking me, but only as his second choice? His 'backup" plan?

"In other words, you need a partner and all the good women are taken so you are asking me?"

"Oh, I'm not asking. Your father has already given me his blessing. I just thought I might inform you of the turn your life will soon be taking."

He looked me up and down and I could practically see him mentally undressing me.

"I think not," I snorted. "Blessing or not, I wouldn't ever marry a loathsome pig such as yourself."

"I asure you Josephine, I will treat you as all women ought to be treated. You will be quite the pleasure to me i'm sure." he drawled with lust.

I wasnt going to stand for it. He was in my face telling me how I was going to live the rest of my life, and now informing me of becoming his personal pleasure slave. Not if I could help it.

"Go to Hell you disgusting bastard." and I spat in his face.

Aparently, he didnt apreciate that very much. Before I knew what was going on, he grabbed my wrists and whirled me around, slamming me into the stone wall. He pushed himself up against me, and I cried out in pain because I was already suffering under the pressure of my corset.

"You will learn quickly that I always get what I want Miss Swann. In your case I already have. Its just a matter of...breaking you in. But not to worry. If you don't catch on quickly, I'm sure a beating or two will teach you a lesson." He looked down at my chest, which was bunched up due to the multiplied pressure. "I think I'm quite enjoying you already."

His grip loosened as he bent his head down for something I was not willing to give him. As quickly as I possibly could, I slipped free of his grip and raced off toward Elizabeth, who looked to be having just a bad a time as I was, only in a much better way. I finally reached her and Norrington, whose back was turned, and made an attept to grab her before the Commodore's words stopped me, and i forgot everything that had just taken place.

"I uh, apologize if I seem forward but I...must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not achieved. Uh...mairrage, to a fine woman. You have become a _fine_ woman Elizabeth."

_Idiot, _I thought. Even he should have been able to come up with a more romantic proposal. Still, it un-nerved me. I was knew that it was Will who be with Lizzy, and I also knew for a fact that she would prefer it my way.

Suddenly, Elizabeth clung onto me. I tried to jerk free of her grip, but she was holding on tighter than I would have thought possible for her.

"I can't breath!" She choked out.

Norrington, being the dull headed man that he is, simply chuckled.

"Yes I... I'm quite nervous myself."

But if he continued on after that, I didn't hear it. Seeing the movement from the corner of my eye, I turned just in time to watch as Elizabeth sunk into a dead faint, leaning off the edge of the fort wall. With a gut-wrenching realization, I began to panick.

She hadn't let go of me.

**CLIFF HANGER! hehe, get it, cause they're hanging on a cli...ok, never mind. Well I'm sorry for the short update, but the next chapter should be longer, and more interesting, for we shall finally welcome Captain Sparrow into the story. YAY! Please Please Please Review, it really does help!**


	3. A Rogue Savior

**Yay for the third Chapter! I am sooo happy about my story guys, please keep reading, because I promise it will get better. Enjoy!**

My heart plummeted as we fell. I don't think I ever truly apreciated just how high the walls of that fort were built. It quickly dawned on me that neither of us could swim, and Lizzy was currently unconcious. Not to mention my corset was causing pain up my spine, and there was no one around to save us.

When we hit the water my body jolted with shock. It was cold, and the sensation was odd, yet familiar somehow. Miraculously, I began to swim toward Elizabeth. Upon finally reaching her, I saw the Medallion floating around her neck. I realized that if it tangled she would be strangled easily, so I made to grab it. But before I could lay a finger on it, the water around us began to swell. It rippled powerfully and I was pushed back from the impact. I must have hit my head on a reef or underwater cave, because a moment later my world went black.

Jack had been in the midst of telling the two Navy gaurds one of his favorite stories, when a splash not far off distracted the three of them. There was a shout of a womans name from high atop the fort. One miss, Elizabeth, it seemed, had gone and fallen from the fort.

"Will you be saving her then?" he asked the nearest gaurd.

"I can't swim."

"Pride of the King's Navy you are," Jack grunted before removing his effects and handing them them to the man.

"Do _not_ lose these!" he demanded before diving into the depths to save the damsel.

She was sinking to the sea floor near the dock, and Jack grabbed her and pushed off toward the surface. They had only just reached the top when they were rapidly pulled back down again.

It was the bloody dress, dragging them down and becoming heavier each minute. He pushed the woman further under and removed the dratted thing, proceeding to lead her over to the docks.

Once she was safetly on land, the two gaurds began fussing over her.

"She's not breathing!"

"Move!" The pirate shouted. He quickly took a dagger from his dry effects on the floor and began cutting away at the threads of the corset, tossing it to the other men.

Thye woman immediately began spitting up water and spluttering.

"I never would have thought of that, " spoke one of the Navy men in awe.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore."

"Josephine? Mullroy! Murtogg! Where is my sister?!" the woman quickly became hysterical.

"Calm down Miss Swann! We're sure she'll be down from the fort any moment, you'll see her again soon."

"NO!" The lass screamed. Jack suddenly knew where this was going. He turned his head back toward the water.

"I dragged her down with me! She's still under! Someone help her! Save her!"

"Perfect. Just great," grunted Jack. It wasn't like that this 'Josephine' woman still alive, if she truly was still under water.

It seemed to be the first time Elizabeth noticed the pirate, but he didn't give her much to look at, because a moment later, Jack was immersed in salt water for the second time, searching for the other woman.

He easily spotted her. Her dark hair was a dead give away, billowing around her like a cloud of ink. She was far out, near a reef, and upon reaching her, he found that she greatly resembled a siren of the sea.

Not wasting any time, Jack pulled off her dress and swam back to shore. The Swann girl helped him get her on the dock and handed him his knife so that he could remove this one's corset as well. But in doing so, the girl beneath him layed still.

"Of course." he groaned before opening her jaw and leaning down to give her breath.

It didnt take long for the girl to begin breathing again, and when her eyes snapped open, he found that his own heart did a little flip. Jack starred down at her momentarily, letting her immense beauty wash over him.

When my eyes opened, I saw a man's face directly above mine. I gasped as I took in his appearance. He had dark dreadlocks hanging around his face, with many beads and charms addorning them. His skin was tanned (slightly darker than my own), and his eyes were a chocolate brown. His raggety clothing triggered my suspicions.

As I examined him, I noticed he was doing the same to me. When he finally opened his mouth to speak, Elizabeth cut him off.

"Josephine! Your alright! Thank goodness!" she shrieked while pulling me sloser to her and embracing me.

I couldn't really blame her, she was only worried about me, but I wasn't a child. I tried to release myself from her arms so that I could adress this strange man, but his eyes had already left me and wandered over to Lizzy. Typical.

He reached out and took the Golden Medallion in his hand.

"Where did you get that?"

Before either of us could respond, a familiar voice tore through the silence.

"On your feet!"

Norrington was brandishing a sword at his neck, with Gilette looking over his shoulder and our father breakimg through the crowd of newly arrived Navy men.

"Are you girls alright?"

The lieutenants fake sincerity agitated me beyond belief, and when he came closer to stroke my cheek, I jerked out of his reach, stumbling into my savior.

"Filthy scoundril!" I whispered, to which the man seemed to hear, and I felt his questioning stare on my back.

"They're safe now Sir! Mr. Smith here has seen to that." Mullroy gestured to the 'Smith' man. "He saved Miss Elizabeth and then rececitated Lady Josephine with a nice display of mouthing!"

He seemed generally cheery and all too impressed with the actions and I gasped upon finding that this man that I had never met before had come closer in contact then I'd ever allowed before. This extremely_ attractive _man, mind you. My father however, was not very pleased.

"Shoot him!"

"Father!" I shrieked. "Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

The Commodore glanced at me before sheathing his sword and gesturing towards the man in question.

"I believe a thanks are in order." Mr. Smith took his hand and James jerked his sleeve back, revealing a brand of the letter 'P' and a sparrow soaring over a sunrise.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we Pirate?"

My father quickly turned hostile. Aparently the idea of a rogue Pirate breathing life into me didnt sit well with him.

"Hang him!"

"Keep your guns on him men. Gilette, go fetch some irons." continued Norrinton as he went back to studying the tattoos.

"Well well, Jack Sparrow, isnt it?"

I gasped. Lizzy used to read me stories of a young pirate named Jack Sparrow, who we were both thoroughly intrigued by. I found my self staring at him, and had to force my head in another direction.

"Captain, if you will." Sparrow finally spoke.

"Well, I don't see your ship, Captain."

"I'm in the market, as it were."

"He said he'd come to comandeer one!" interupted Murtogg, while lifting Jack's various equipment and handing it to James. "These are his Sir."

"No additional shots, nor powder. A compass that doesn't point North," he spoke while unsheathing the Captains sword. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without a doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"Ah!" Jack grinned at him. "But you have heard of me."

James simply rolled his eyes and allowed two men to clap him in irons. I wasn't giving up so easily.

"Commodore! I really must protest! This man Saved my life! He saved Elizabeth's life!"

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man from a lifetime of wickedness."

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," nodded the chained man behind me.

Norrington simply nodded smugly. "Indeed." he replied, before turning to walk in the opposite dirrection.

"Finally" I heard Jack groan as chains were wrapped around my neck and he pulled me towards him. He softly wispered in my ear, "Sorry luv."

It was then that i realized he had no real hostile intention for me. He only wanted to escape the gallows, and i chose to help him in that, throwing on an utterly terrified look and screeching for him to let me go.

Elizabeth was the first to notice and she ran towards us, only to be stopped by the Commodore.

"Josephine!" shouted father. He began waving his arms at the Navy men, frantically begging them to point their guns else where."No! Don't shoot!"

"I knew you'd warm up to me!" Jack raised his slightly slurred voice. "Commodore! My effects please. And my hat!"

His equipment was shoved into my arms as the men lowered their rifles. I felt a whiskery brush on my ear as my captor sudductively whispered my name.

"Now Josephine," he drawled. I shuddered at the pleasure his voice imputed to my flesh. He must have noticed because he turned me to face him and grinned.

"It is Josephine, isnt't it?"

"Its Miss Swann!" I heard Lizzy yell outraged at the Pirate.

"Though i'd prefer neither actually," I groaned quietly.

Jack apparently heard me, and he peered questionally at my face before regaining his odd composure.

"Miss Swann then! If you'd be so kind..." he grabbed his pistol and pointed it at me while gesturing towards his effects. "Come come darling, we dont have all day!"

As I began strapping on his articles, I became aware of how very close we were. In order to strap on one of his belts, I had to reach both arms around his back, practically embracing him. I wasn't objecting. I came back around the front to strap the last belt and he looked down at me once again.

"Easy on the goods there luv, might want to save some for later," he winked at me. When I laughed he seemed taken aback.

"What?" I asked quietly, pulling an innocent yet mischevious look. "A NobleWoman can't have a rogue sense of humor?" I smirked.

Jack's espression went from bewildered to amused. He moved his head toward mine so that our fore heads were touching and grinned wickedly.

"UH!" I heard Elizabeth shout before he could continue. She seems to be making a habit of anoying me when least wanted.

"Your dispicable!" she spat at Jack. He spun me back around to face them all, adressing her.

"Sticks and stones luv. I saved her life, now she saves mine. We're square."

He repositioned the pistol under my chin, but I felt his grip loosen on me, and he wispered so only I could hear him.

"Perhaps another time, my nameless beauty."

He then raised his voice so that everyone could hear.

"Gentlemen! My ladies...you will always remember this as the day, you _ almost_, caught, Captain Jack Sparrow!"

He abruptly backed away and pushed me into Elizabeths arms.

As I watched his escape I queitly wished that we would indeed, meet again.


	4. An Unexpected Encounter

**Here I am again! I am really pleased with the attention this story is recieving, so i want to thank everyone for reading! Please review if you can, because it helps me understand what is good in the story and what isn't. Otherwise, just ENJOY the dang thing, like I enjoyed writing it. (;**

All anyone could do that night was fuss over me. My fether sent me straight upstairs to rest, but none of the housemaids seemed to want to let me, much less Elizabeth. Honestly, all I wanted was for everyone to leave and Lizzy to fall asleep. I had, after all, made plans with Will tonight, and I wasn't going to miss telling him about the Pirate. Speaking of which, it was in William's shop that Captain Sparrow had been captured once again, to my dismay. I wanted his full explanation. That of which I wasn't going to recieve with all these women fussing over me!

To my extreme relief, Estrella noticed my temper rising, and began shooing the servants out. I may live as a Noble Woman, but that most certainly doesn't mean I have to enjoy it. Bein pampered is a huge dislike of mine, and Strella' recognized that.

As soon as they were all gone, she removed a pair of heating pans from the fire and began placing them under our covers, adressing Lizzy while doing so.

"There you go Miss. It was a difficult day for you, i'm sure."

"I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose. But I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it."

"I see. And for Lady Josephine!" she turned towards me. "Being threatened by that pirate! Sounds absolutely terrifying!"

"No actually. I found him quite...charming. Much more so than that Lieutenant pig."

"What are you talking about Josie?" asked Elizabeth.

"Oh, well, Gilette proposed to me today. Demanded it more like. Told me I had no choice, and basically threatened to beat me and use me as his pleasue slave."

"Thats ridikulous Josie, Gilette is an honorable man of the Navy, not some disgusting pig."

"Actually thats exactly what he is, though he didn't seem to like it when I informed him of it."

"If father hears about how you insulted a Navy official...Josie, you need to watch yourself. Your going to be giving people the wrong idea. I saw you when that pirate made you strap him up. It was almost as if you didn't mind it. And when he almost kissed you? You practically welcomed it!"

"That I did Lizzy, that I did."

"He had a gun to your head and you would have embraced the man? Thats downright revolting Josephine."

"Oh please, it's not as though I was in any real danger. He was only _using_ me Lizzy, not literally threatening my life. If he wanted to do that, he wouldn't have saved me in the first place."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to give an angry reply, but Estrella, knowing that we were only just getting started with eachother, decided to cut in.

"Ah yes! The Commodore proposed! Fancy that! Now that's a smart match Miss, if it's not too bold to say."

"It is a smart match." she replied, sitting up tall. But I detected a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"He's a fine man. He's what any woman should dream of marrying."

"What about Will Turner?" I piped up, and Estrella added, "He's a fine man too."

"That _is_ too bold." she glared at me.

"My mistake Miss. It's not my place."

The maid quickly winked at me before closing the curtains and leaving us to rest.

It took much too long for Elizabeth to finally fall asleep, but the moment she did, I jumped out of bed.

Making my way over to the dresser I removed an entire drawer and dug to the very back of the wardrobe, finding my only articles of clothing I owned that I found...comfortable.

I easily slid out of the night dress and into a pair of brown breeches. My top was black and short sleeved, like what they called in London, a tank cut. I threw on some black boots to paralell the look, and for a bit of spice, I grabbed the only corset I actually don't mind wearing. It was blood red, and unlike others, it was 'low' cut, so it only wrapped around my waist, and did not constrict my chest.

Deciding that I was satisfied, I opened the balcony door and climbed down the tree that sat right outside it, making sure to take a long brown cloak with me, so if someone did see me, they wouldn't recognize me.

Sneaking through town has always been a favorite pass time of mine, but tonight I wasn't enjoying it. There was an almost foreboding feeling, and a thick mist was quickly moving in. I had almost made it to the shop when I heard a huge raucuss up ahead.

Running to get a better idea of things, I caught myself panicking. There were pirates everywhere. The streets were filling with them, and the townspeople were only just begginning to notice. Some men had begun fighting, and I felt a twinge of rage.

This was exactly what had happened to the town I had lived in as a child, I was sure of it. As quickly as I could I ran into Will's shop and toppled over someone. Will.

"Josie! I knew this was a bad idea! Stay here, and whatever you do, DO NOT follow me." He took a sword from the stand by the door and rushed out into the fighting.

"Don't follow you my butt," I murmured before rushing over to the very back. I often snuck out to visit Will so I could escape my boring life. One night I had asked him to teach me to sword fight, and with a little persuading, he saw it my way. On my seventeenth birthday, Will surprised me by making my very own sword. It was crafted beautifully, and I gave him a few shillings to find me a belt to lay it on.

I was surprised to find that it hadn't left the spot where I left it so many months ago. Quickly I strapped on the belt and ran after Will.

Honestly I didnt know where to start. I could hardly make out anyone's face, and couldn't for the life of me find Will. Hearing movement behind me, I turned just as a Sword came crashing down. I dived out of the way and the bearded man before me looked puzzled. Aparently he expected me to go down without a fight. Well clearly this idiot was in for a rood awakening.

I wipped out my sword and began attcking him relentlessy. But in my rage, I was leaving openings for him, and I became so engrossed in the duel that I didn't realize there was another pirate behind me untill it was too late.

I felt the glass shatter on the back of my head, and once again, my world was no more.

**I think by now I just enjoy torturing everyone with cliff hangers. I was expecting this to be shorter, but I'm glad it went the way it did. Tell me what you think and Review! This was my last post for today, so I hope ENJOYED, and I will get to the next chapter ASAP. Check my Profile for any updates.**


	5. An Unexpected Turn

**I really hope I didn't make everyone wait too long...this chapter is meant to be one of my favorites, so we'll see how it goes. Enjoy the story everyone!**

When I finally did come to, Will was leaning over me, a horrified look on his face.

"Josie! I thought I lost you too!" he exclaimed embracing me.

"I'm not a child anymore Will, I would have been fine. What do you mean by 'lost me too' anyway?"

He quickly averted his eyes and looked down.

"She's gone Josie. They took her. Elizabeth. The pirates sailed away with her last night."

I jumped up from my position on the hard ground and began searching around wildly for someone to tell me this was all a joke, none of it was real, but Will and I were the only two people around.

Suddenly, he stood as well, and his face was set with determination and rage.

"Come on. We're going to find her. No matter what it takes. I will bring her back."

"And where do you propose we start Will? The sea doesn't exactly leave tracks to follow!"

"First of all, I will find a way no matter what, even if I have to befriend another pirate along the way. And secondly, there is no 'we', because you are staying here with your feet firmly planted on the ground."

"Oh and we both know how that is going to turn out. I'm coming with you, and you can't stop me. Elizabeth is my sister, no matter how much she may annoy me sometimes, she's all i've got, and all i've ever had. Your stuck with me."

"And just what will your father say?" he demanded.

"I've done a handfull of things without him knowing before. Now is no different. He won't know i'm gone untill its too late."

Will took a long look at me and finally decided to give in. Together, we raced to the first place that would have any information about Elizabeth.

I couldn't help but give William credit, the way he burst into the room atop the fort, demanding answers from someone of high status such as the Commodore. He really did love Lizzy...I could only dream of that.

Of course, right as I was thinking this, Lieutenant Gilette noticed my presence, and he pulled me aside gruffly, making it look as though he was worried about me, but I knew better.

"What do you want Lieutenant? I'm a bit busy at the moment, trying to save my sister and all," I sneered at him, whilst trying to listen to the conversation Will was having with James and my father.

"I would have thought that, considering our last meeting, you'd refrain from being so rude to my face. Nevertheless, I happen to have something for you, and with this whole buisness of your sister missing, I will be too busy to give it too you later, " he replied smugly.

He pulled out a box with an extremely bulky ring, covered in diamonds. It had to be the most revolting thing i'd ever seen, proving this man didn't know me at all.

"You might as well return it, because besides the fact that it's hideous, I will not be wedding you."

"And where do you have to hide? You can't escape this town pet, no matter how much you may wish it. You are forever my caged beast, and if you try to escape, I will see to it you end up at the bottom of the ocean."

He then grabbed my hand and shoved the cluttered band around my finger.

"We'll see," I spat, before pacing over to where James and my father were. Aparently, they weren't very keen on helping Will.

"Mr. Turner, this is not the time for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who loves Elizabeth. Now, go home."

"This isn't right James! He can help!" I said while following Will out the door.

"My God Josephine, what are you wearing?" Asked my father suddenly.

"Real clothing Govenor." I replied, and upon seeing his shocked expression, I raced out into town, directly behind my childhood friend.

"Where are we going Will?"

"To the only one in town that knows anything about the Black Pearl."

"And who's that?"

"Jack."

I couldn't hide the grin that so quickly lit up my face.

**Alright, so this chapter is extremely short, but I want it to leave of here, so that you will anticipate the next event to take place. I'm expecting negative feedback on the fact that I sort of drowned out Will and James' fight about Elizabeth, but getting the ring to Josephine was important for the following chapter, so I'm sorry if you don't approve. I'll try to update again today, if I can. Love, PNC**


	6. Jailbreak

**Yet another fun chapter. That last one wasn't so hot, I'd hoped it to be better, but I wasn't expecting to cut it off from this scene, so I suppose this will be better. As always, Enjoy the read!**

Will burst into the ungaurded jail just as he had done at the fort: with purpose and determination. I wasn't sure how the Pirate would react to seeing me again,, being that I had some what lead him on the last time we met. He was, just a human being however, and so I decided there was nothing to do but barge in with Will, and help get any information I could.

I fell into step behind him, and once we reached the gate of Jack's cell, we saw that he was completely relaxed. As if he knew he had nothing to worry about, or he would be free in time.

"Are you familiar with that ship? The Black Pearl?" began Will.

"Somewhat." replied the man.

"Where does it make berth?"

I simply rolled my eyes. I had heard the tales of this 'Black Pearl' many times before. Looking around fro something to do, my eyes fell on the all too familiar equipment that belonged to Jack. Grabbing it off the wall, I sat on a desk in the corner and began examining it.

"Surely you've heard the stories? The Black Pearl sails from the dreaded Isla de Mureta ... an island that cannot be found-except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough. So its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" asked Jack, and I noticed his eyes wander over to me once I began playing with his hat. There was a hint of recognition on his face before he turned back to Will.

"Because your a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" he retorted amused. I spoke for Will.

"Actually it's just what i'd like to do." Jacks face spread to grin at me, but Will only glared at us both.

"Never! They...they took Miss Swann."

"So it is that you found a girl. Well, if you're intending to brave all and hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone. I see no profit in it for me."

"We can get you out of here." I informed him slyly.

"How? The key's run off."

Will caught on to my logic and began preparing to break open the door.

"I helped build these cells. Those are hook-and-ring hinges. The proper application of strength, the door'll lift free. Just calls for the right lever and fulcrum ..."

I watched as Jack began observing Will, and a sudden realization dawned on him. My friend didn't catch it, but I knew that the pirate was beginning a plot including him. His following words only confirmed my thoughts.

"Your name is Turner."

"Will Turner."

"That'd be short for William? surely named after your father. Good strong name," he seemed to be convincing himself of something.

"Yes..." replied a puzzled Will.

"I'll tell you what, Mr. Turner. I've changed my mind. You spring me from this cell, and on pain of death, I'll take you to the Black Pearl. Do we have an accord?"

"Agreed!" Will replied firmly.

"Excelent, Now get me out!"

I was surprised at how fast Will was to trust this pirate, but I would have done the same, if only to save Lizzy. I jumped a little at the creaking sound that came from the now loosened metal doors.

"Hurry up! Someone will have heard that," I told the two, getting up from my comfy seat at the desk.

"Not without my effects!" exclaimed Jack. He grabbed all his equipment from me and strapped it on faster than i'd thought possible. When finished, his gaze lifted up to me.

"I think you're forgetting something luv." he adressed me.

I was at first puzzled but then realized I _had_ forgotten something. The pirate reached up on my head and removed his hat, that I was still wearing from playing with earlier. He noticed my blush and grinned at me before making his way up the stairs. I hesitantly followed, and began to realize just how great a journey this was going to be.

**So, you guys still with me? I can't wait for the next chapter, and I hope you will all love it as much as I do. Please Review if you can! As always, Love, PNC**


	7. Beggining Life Anew

**Yay for another chapter! I would like to thank Emma D., Serena Maroon, Ramdom9747649, and Valerie Michaelis for reviewing, it really makes me feel so much better about my writing! Alright here it is, Enjoy!**

With every step I took, I felt as if the world was slowly opening up to me. I began to break free of the shell that had been built up around me, occasionally giggling randomly.

'How's this for your little caged beast, eh Gilette?' I thought to myself.

Once we reached the docks, Jack led us down behind a wood post and turned. Will was the first to speak.

"We're going to steal a ship? That ship?!" he exclaimed pointing at the Dauntless. Jack looked slightly anoyyed.

"Commandeer! We are going to commandeer..._that_ ship." continued Jack, pointing at the Interceptor. "...nautical term."

Will looked offended at the asumption that we were going to commit any sort of crime, but the pirate gave him no time to butt in.

"Now, one question about your buissness boy, or there's no use going. This girl...how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her!"

"Oh good! No worries then. And you..." he finally adressed me. "I asume your wanting to go, having following us this far, but I do not intend on being responsible for anything that happens to you, got it?"

"I don't expect a body gaurd Captain, I can take care of myself."

Will left and made his way toward a longboat on the shore, having already been informed by Jack what we were going to do. I stepped forward to follow, but was quickly pulled back by my arm. The concerned expression on Jack's face startled me.

"I'm serious luv. This isn't going to be some story book adventure. This is real, and either one of you could die. Whether you can take care of yourself here or not, the open ocean is not some fancy vacation route for Noble Women."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing I wasn't born a noble woman, huh?"

His determined expression lifted and we both traced Will's footsteps, while he muttered in my direction, "Don't forget, you still owe me your life darling. And a little something else too...".

I only rolled my eyes, remembering our broken moment from the day before.

I have to admit, Jacks plan to get us to the Dauntless was pretty incredible. I'd never have thought such an insane plan could work so incredibly well. Will, on the other hand, seemed stuborn to agree.

"This is either madness, or brilliance."

"Isn't it remarkable how often those two traits coincide?" he retorted, and I sniggered.

Moments later, we had climbed the side of the Ship and the two men strode forward to claim it as our own.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship!" shouted Jack.

"Aye, avast!" added Will stupidly.

All the men aboard the Dauntless (about eight), laughed loudly at this prospect, and my eyes fell on one man in particular, at the head of them all.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a..." the Lieutenant stopped when he realized it was me standing before him. "Josephine?" His shocked expression amused me, untill I realized what he was paying so much attention to, that is.

"Your new atture is quite fitting. Perhaps you will see to aquiring one for our upcoming nightly festivities, hmm?"

I couldn't believe that he had the nerve to talk to me that way infront of Jack and Will, and all those Navy Men! My temper was easily past blowing point, but before I could do any damage, our new accuiantance cut me off.

Jack drew his pistol and cocked it, pointing it at Gilette's head. "We are on a tight scheduale, as you can see, so if you don't mind."

"You'll never make it out of the Bay." he chuckled in response.

"Son...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?

Soon all the men were piled into the long boat, and Gilette was the last man on our ship. He gestured towards me with an annoyed tone.

"Hurry up Josephine."

"I'm sorry?"

"Get in!"

"Oh I see. You suffering under the delusion that I am here as prisoner? No, I'm here of my own accord, to save my sister. And to escape from your disgusting fantasies of course."

His entire face contorted with rage, and he jumped toward me, trying to wrap his hands around my neck.

Jack and Will much have been watching the spectacle, because within seconds they were on either side of Gilette, keeping him from harming me. I couldn't tell which of the two was more enraged at the attempted actions of the Lieutenant.

"Josephine, If you do not come with me back to shore.."

"You'll what?" I cut him off, walking to him and quickly shoving my boot to his gut. He fell backward off the side of the ship, but to my dismay, he landed in the longboat down below.

"Farewell Lieutenant!" I puppy waved at him, batting my eyes lashes.

It was taking longer than I expected, preparing the ship to set sail. Looking back with worry, I saw that the Interceptor was sailing over to us. Norrington, and somehow, Gilette, were leading the men out toward our position.

"Here they come!" I shouted, and Jack only smirked. He made his way down from the helm, grabbing two ropes and handing one to Will.

"We'll be commandeering that ship instead. You'll be riding with me luv." Clearly he assumed that I would just give into to anything he wanted, but I wasn't letting him catch on that quick.

"I don't think so Captain." I said, gripping a third rope and praying I wouldn't make a foll of myself. We waited there for the memers of the opposite crew to board, and when they did, the Commodore's voice rang out.

"Search every cabin, every hold! Down to the bilges!"

Gilette's angry tone added on, "And when you find my Fiance, get her by my side."

We took that as our cue to get out of there. Will and Jack left first, and I sprung after them.

The feeling of gliding between the two ships, over the sea, couldn't be matched. I was more free in that moment then I had been in my ebtire life. It was over much too soon, and I landed gracefully on the deck. Jack raised his brow, apparently impressed, before running up to the helm. I followed him, so as to see the shocked faces of my old allies.

Will began hacking away at the lines tieing the two ships together, and Jack began steering us out of Port Royal. James realized too late what was happening, and shouted frantically at the Navy, "Sailors! Back to the Interceptor, now!

It was useless, we were already too far ahead, and they had no means of catching up. Jack removed his hat and began waving at the two angry leaders.

"Thank you Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We would have had quite a difficult time with it ourselves!"

I watched in delight as Norrington's face fell with the realization that this had been the pirate's plan all along. Gilette looked even more outraged than before, if that was possible, which only led me to taunt him further. Thinking for a moment, I looked at my left hand and thought, 'Why the bloody heck not?'

Making sure the Lieutenants eyes were set firmly on me, I yanked off the engagement ring and chucked it with all my strength, into the water. He was possitively seething.

"Looks as though you were right Lieutenant! I tried to escape, and now there goes Josephine Swann, sinking further and further into the abyss, with all memory of her that I hold!" I shouted across to him.

The entire Navy opened fire at us, and Will ducked stupidly, but they wouldn't reach us, we were too far ahead, I grinned widely to myself, realizing that the caged 'Josie' I had always despised was gone. This was the beggining of my new life, as whoever I wanted to be, and my decision, between royalty, _and rogue-ery._

**OMG, I love this chapter! I really hope you all do too! It was such a joy to write, and honestly, I just hope you all loved it! You could always review and let me know...just a suggestion...;)**

**LOVE, PNC**


	8. Jack Supresses my Sorrow

**Seriously guys, the last chapter was my absolute favorite, it went so well. I'm hoping to incorporate more of the romance part intertwined with the story soon, I just don't know when to add it. I don't feel like Jack is the kind who see's a girl and is instantly in love with her. Help me out by reviewing! Tell me what to do! For now, I'll try to write something in this chapter, if I can. Well here it goes. As always, Enjoy!**

Alright, in all honesty, I got a little sentimental as we sailed further away from Port Royal. It had always been my home, since I was such a young girl, and now I was leaving. By choice of course. And don't get me wrong, I was ecstatic at the prospect of leaving all the things I hated behind, but what of those that I held dear?

I heard Jack tell Will to take over at the helm, much to the reluctance of the Blacksmith, and when I turned to look at why he had left his beloved station, I realized he was standing beside me.

"Jack! You scared me..."

"I can see as much." he smirked. I gathered up my composure and set my expression.

"Do you need something? I'm a bit busy."

"And with what, I might wonder?"

I chose not to answer him. He was so charming and handsome, I_ knew _that I was falling for him, and I barely knew_ him_! By ignoring his remark, I was avoiding embarressing myself, or saying something that I'd easily regret. Instead I turned back toward the Caribbean waters, and rested my arms on the rim of the ship.

"Why do you look like that?"

"Why do I look like what?"

"Like your completely lost."

"I'm only confused Captain."

"Firstly, call me Jack, but only when we are without a crew, or otherwise alone. Secondly, what ever it is your confused about luv, I'm sure I could help."

"No you couldn't Jack. That would require you understanding me, which you'd never be able to do. Your a pirate, and your free. Your world is much different to mine."

"If it's my understanding that is required before I can help you, then help me to understand."

"Why do you care Jack? It's not going to affect you, whatever it may be. And besides, it could turn out to be a very long story."

Jack rested his arms on the railing next to me and also looked on upon the open ocean.

"I care because I know from experience that unhappy women can lead to everyone around becoming very unhappy as well, especially when aboard a ship, surrounded by the same group of men. As for it bein' a long story, we won't make our destination untill nightfall, so I'd say, we've got time."

I sighed. What harm could come from it?

"Fine Jack, but I warned you."

I proceeded to tell him of the night I was found by the Dauntless along with Will, and about every last detail of my life that had ever bothered me.

"Every day I woke up, I was told what to wear, and whow to act like. What to eat, and how to walk, and talk. Who I was aloud to socialize with and who I was not. Everything from my meals to the way I spoke in public, was decided for me. Do you know why I hate being called by Josephine so much? It's because that is the name that they made for me. It represesnts everything I hate about my life. 'Josephine Aravis'," I snorted. "It even makes me_ sound _like some elegant Noble Woman thats completely stuck on herself. I hate it."

Jack looked away from the ocean and at me. I did the same to him, and noticed that he was intently studdying my face, specifically my eyes.

"Go on."

"Well, I figured leaving Port Royal would finally make me happy. In doing so, i'm escaping a life full of 'propriety', and an abusive hipocrite Navy Man as a husband."

"Ahhh, so thats what the ring was all about." he cut me off.

"Yes, it was. That was Gilette, the man who was forcing me to marry him. He got my father's permission without my knowledge, and acts as though I mean the whole bloody world to him. But he is only a boldfaced liar. Once we were married, he was going to keep me as his personal pleasure slave. He has threatened to abuse me many times since the engagement. And so, by taking this adventure, I feel like I should be grateful. But actually, I feel terrible, because now that i'm here, I have no idea what i'm doing."

I heaved a great sigh once again, and Jack decided that now was the time for his personal outlook on things.

"The way I see it love, you aren't lost; your only just begginning this new aspect of your life. Its like learning to walk, as a child. Its scary, and you will fall down. But the point being, every new experience is intimidating, you just need to remember to stay true to yourself. Keep to this path, but never choose a road that you don't feel completely confident about. Stay true to yourself, in shorter terms."

"Wow Jack. Thats...very helpfull. I didn't realize you were so gifted in the art of troubled women." I giggled.

"I probably know you better than you do love. As for this bastard Gilette, he'll get what's coming to him, and he can't control your destiny, no matter what you, or anyone else thinks. And that, my love, is the conclusion of your being lost on this ship."

"Thanks Jack." Why did he have to be so...perfect?!

"Now go get back to the helm, before Will steers us completely off course." I joked.

"That, is an excellent idea. I hope I am right in thinking that we will talk again later? Your going to need help if you want to truly act as a pirate, after all."

"I've always dreamed I could be a pirate."

"Well now you've got the chance, don't you, Jade?"

My brow furrowed at his statement.

"Jade?" I asked.

"Well you can't just waltz around here without suitible name."

"I suppose, but why Jade?"

"For your eyes, love. Greener than the gem itself. I _would_ know..." he grinned, and swaggered back up to the helm. I couldn't help but smile. Jade Swann. I liked it. It suited me, and even better, it was Jack who had picked it out.

Not long after I became bored without Jack there to enamor me with his strange ways and wise sayings, so I made my way up to the helm, only to find that he and Will were currently in an argument. My heart stopped when William drew his sword and threanteningly brandished it at Jacks neck.

"Will! What are you doing!" I yelled at him, running over to where him and Jack were standing.

"Don't worry love. Welp, I suggest putting that away. It's not worth getting beat again." the pirate drawled.

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rule of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, is it?"

I snorted at his reply, but immediately stopped at the feel of Jacks body up against mine. He was pulled me back just as the mast swung around and caught Will directly in the chest, continueing untill he was hanging over the open ocean.

"Jack!" I shouted, but he ignored me.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. On this ship there are only two absolute rules. What a man can do. And what a man can't do. For example: you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man ... or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that some day. And as for me, I can let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy? So, can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?"

Will only glared in reply, and Jack took that as his 'yes'.

"Tortuga?" he questioned.

"Tortuga." grinned Jack.

I'd heard of this town before, and I slowly looked at the pirate, who confirmed my thoughts.

"You're in for one hell of a night love."

**That went a lot better than I expected to. Tell me what you guys think though, cause i'm not sure if people are open to the fact that I had to write a completely unscripted part. I find it enjoyable, but what is your opinion? Till next time! **

**LOVE, PNC**

**PS, who like's Josephine's new name?**


	9. Dangerous Turns

**I'm sorry for not updating as soon as I usually do. I have camp for Gaurd at school, and it's basically like our heck week, except that its two weeks. Grrrrr...Anyway, I know i'm repeating myself, but I just can't get over the last two chapters. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review and tell me what you thought as well. This is definately one of my favorite scenes in the movie, so i'm excited to write it. I love imagining different things that could go wrong in a place like Tortuga, so here is the beginning to my interpretation. I really hope you like it!**

It came as a surprise to me, just how difficult docking a ship with only three people could be. Especially, when it's pitch black out and two of those people have exactly no idea how to do it. Will and I basically ran to wherever Jack directed, and followed his orders to the letter. Since my old friend had in fact sailed before though, it came more naturely to him then me. This was extremely frustrating to me, because I hated not being the best.

Still, I have to accept, pulling up a mast, is not my greatest strength (no pun intended).

I thought we were finally finished when Jack pointed out a loose rope near the mast. I moved to tighten it, but he held me back.

"Why don't we have the young whelp attend to this amtter, hmm?"

Will glared at him but did as he was told. In the mean time, the Caprain turned to face me.

"Hurry luv, while he's stil busy." Jack waved for me to follow him to the end of the ship. When he turned to face me, his expression was serious, and demanded attention.

"Now listen to me, and listen well, cause' I only want to say this once. While we are in town, I want you to stay by my side at all times. Tortuga is a rough place for the inexperienced, its full of drunks, wenches, and all around idiots. While thats all good with me," he grinned mischieviously, "We don't want anyone takling advantage of you, Savvy?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Ever since we left Port, I've been hoping to have the chance to prove to Jack that I am strong like any other sailor in the Caribbean. This could be my chance.

"I'll be fine Jack. I'm a big girl, and I doubt anyone will aproach me with two men walking right beside me."

"Jade.." his voice was a warning.

"Alright! If it makes you feel better, I'll stay by you."

"There's a good girl."

Will joined us soon after, and we were off to enter the infamous pirate haven.

It was different from everything i've been surrounded by my entire life. The roads in Port Royal had been quiet, orderly, and hardly ever crowded.

Here there was nonestop shouting and the firing of guns going off everywhere. Mayhem and people running from tavern to tavern, hopelessly drunk, and sloshing drinks without a care. It smelled strongly of filth and alcohol.

Some of the men around us were staring at me intently, and when Jack noticed this, he pulled me in close, with an arm at my waist, as if to show that I was taken. I silently wished that I was.

Will also was looking over at me, but apparently in confusion. He glanced between the pirate and I before shaking his head and examining the streets himself. Jack chose then to introduce us to his beloved town.

"It is indeed a sad lot that has never breathed deep the sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga. What do you think?"

"It'll linger." replied Will with a revolted tone.

"I like it," was my only reply, as I continued observing with a content expression.

"I swear you always know what I want to hear Jade." came Jack's voice.

"Her name is Josephine." Will sounded angry now.

"No it isn't." I glared at him, and he looked taken aback.

"Best be callin her Jade son. She's takin a likin' to it." he winked before changing the subject.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

I laughed, but stopped when I noticed a tall red headed woman stalking toward us.

"Scarlett!" Jack exclaimed.

She slapped him so hard, I thought the beads might just fly from his dreadlocks. Then as soon as she had come, she was gone.

"Not sure I diserved that..." he said, quite disheveled.

Then I saw another woman, shorter this time, and blonde, angrily making _her_ way toward us.

"Giselle!" welcomed Jack. She slapped him as well.

"I might have deserved that..." and I struggled to contain my laughter.

"Who was she?" asked 'giselle', looking over her shoulder to the red head far behind her.

Before Jack could choke out a reply, the wenches angry glare turned to me. Honestly if looked could kill, i'd have been ashes right then. Her head snapped back to him.

"Who _is_ she?" He looked confused at her statement, but once again, she left without giving him a chance to respond.

"You know..." began Jack warily, "I think i've changed me mind. We should escape this wretched pit as soon as possible."

"What about a crew?"

"Ah yes...well it just so happens that you know the man who knows the man who knows the finest sailors in all Tortuga."

And so we were off again, following Jack to...who knows where."

Moments later, William and I were standing behind Jack at the back of a bar, looking over a man that was sleeping amongst pigs and mud.

The pirate found a large bucket of water and dumped it over the sleeping man, who didnt seem so pleased about the latter.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" but apparently he recognized Jack. "Mother's love, Jack! You know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck!"

"Ah, but fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it, while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"Aye, that'll about do it!" the man grinned, and thats when it hit me.

"Gibbs? Mr. Gibbs?" I asked him.

"It can't be! Not the young lass we saved from the reckage back to port?"

"Its me Gibbs! And it's Jade now."

"You two know each other?" asked Jack.

"He was on the journey from England to Port Royal!"

"Ah. Well, not to break up such exciting reunions, but we do have buisness to attend to."

I silently chuckled. Jack really did hate it when all the attention wasn't on him.

We turned to leave, when suddenly, Will took another bucket of water and splashed Mr. Gibbs."

"Blast boy! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell."

"Eh...fair enough." Gibbs replied grumpily.

We entered a tavern called the Faithful Bride and Gibbs moved to the back to recieve private seating. Jack stationed Will and I on either side of the entrance to where they would be seated, far enough to where we wouldn't be able to hear what they were talking about. Or so he thought anyway.

"Do not _move_, from this spot, aye?" he practically growled at me.

"Aye aye Captain!" I joked, but he only turned the other way. What was with him?

He then turned to Will. "Keep a sharp eye."

Honestly, it was like he didn't trust me at all.

Once the pirate was seated far behind us with Mr. Gibbs, Will turned to me.

"Look Joseph...Jade," he corrected at my glare. "I don't know what's going on between you and Jack, but whatever it is, it needs to stop.

"What?!" I whisper yelled at him. Was it that obvious that I had begun to fall for the infamous pirate Captain? "There is _nothing_ going on, why would you even say that?"

"Come on Jade, don't deny it. I'm not an idiot. When I was at the helm, I saw you two together, and I know that the only reason Jack told me to go tighten those ropes, was because he wanted to talk to you alone. And what about the way he latched on to you the moment we arived here?"

"He was only trying to protect me Will. Its not like he actually see's me for anything more, and nor do I."

"You can say whatever you want, but I've seen the way you look at him. And the way he looks at you."

"I do not...he looks at me?"

"God Jade, that's exactly my poin..."

Will was cut off by an enormous woman waltzing up to him. Her dress was far to revealing, and from the smell, I gathered she was hopelessly drunk. When she began rubbing herself up against him, I couldn't control my laughter.

It lasted too long, and soon I grew bored of Will's misfortune. So naturally, I decided to do the next most entertaining thing I could think of : ease drop on Jack. I heard Gibbs first.

"It's a fool's errand Jack! You know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl!"

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?"

I giggled a bit into my hand. Jack, Jack, Jack...

"Prove me wrong. What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage."

They went quiet for a moment, before Gibbs broke the silence.

"The girl?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then why did you bring her? It's bad luck you know, Jack...and besides, if it be Barbossa yer after...he's not one to leave anyone unscathed, woman or not."

"Firstly, I did not bring Jade, she insisted on coming, because of the girl we will be rescuing in the midst of this. Her sister aparrently. Secondly, _she_ won't be in any danger, I'll be sure of that."

"Ah Captain, don't tell me that you've actually gone soft? The pirate who couldn't ever be tied to one woman, has finally crackd eh?"

"No Gibbs! I mean...she's attractive...and sweet...but sassy and...she has a certain disregard for the rules..."

I was shocked at the slightly dazed voice that Jack had adopted.

"Not unlike yerself I'd say." Gibbs informed Jack, but he seemed to snap out of it, and dropped the subject completely.

"Can we get back to the situation at hand? It's the whelp Gibbs."

"The boy?"

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child. Savvy?"

My mind spun from embarrassment of Jacks confession to realization of this entire journey. So Will had been right. The only reason the pirate had agreed to this journey was because of his parentage. The question was, why?

"Is he now? Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"We can only hope. Take what you can!"

"Give nothing back!"

There was a clanking of glasses as the propostion was settled, and the two began chatting about their recent adventures. I tuned them out, turning to stare at Will with worry for his safety on this trip.

But there was a problem.

He was gone.

**So I know in specific a few that will hate me for this cliff hanger. Please bear with me, because if all goes well, the next chapter will be one of the best. Jade might just decide to go off looking for William, and get herself into trouble along the way. Hey, anything can happen in Tortuga, and who ther to save her than the Captain? But is Jack willing to protect her? I do recall him mentioning he would not be her body gaurd...hmmm, lets wait and see.**

**Love, PNC**


	10. Leave No Man Behind

**Alright, so my original plan for this chapter is now being thrown out the window, because it was a bit much. However, I like the turn it will take instead. Thank you guys for reading this much, I WILL continue to update, no matter what! Have fun reading!**

Looking around frantically, I realized that not only was Will missing from my side, he wasn't even inside the tavern.

What ever compelled to him to leave, I have no idea, but I wasn't going to sit here, not knowing if he was safe. I quickly checked behind me and made sure that Jack and Gibbs were deep in conversation before hurrying outside into the streets of Tortuga. As I searched from sidewalk to sidewalk, it hit me that finding Will would be much more difficult than I had thought.

**-Jacks POV**

Gibbs and Jack had been sitting for about an hour before the old sailor finally deciding to go get a crew.

"I'll be at the dock tommorow Jack, bright an' early, with a crew just for yer likin."

"That's what I like to hear Gibbs."

Once he was gone, Jack sat there for a few moments longer, just enjoying the rum. It'd be a long time since he'd been able to just relax and enjoy his favorite passtime. Drinkin'. But it didn't last long before an all too familiar voice tore threw his thoughts.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow! What have you done with her! I swear you backstabbing sack of filth, if she's hurt!" screamed young William, much to the pirate's confusion.

"Look whelp, if your not going to be specific, you might as well stop speakin'. Who is this 'she', that yer reffering to, and why are you blaming _me_, for her sudden disapearance? Honestly, the mere sight of you could drive any woman away..."

"No Jack! You know exactly who i'm talking about! Jade! Where is she? What have you done with her?!"

Jack simply stared at Will like he was a bloody idiot, which, at the moment, he was.

"Have you, by any chance, been sippin' the rum boy? Cause last I checked, she was right by your side, waiting for me to finish my buisness here."

"Don't play stupid with me!" William refused to calm himself. "I left to get rid of some wench that was practically atacking me, and I come back to find that she isn't anywhere to be found, and your sitting here with a stupid grin on your face!"

Jack quickly lept from his seat and spun around only to confirm his worst fear. Jade was indeed, gone from her post.

"I told her not to move!" shouted Jack with an anger that Will had never seen before, and the blacksmith took a few steps back.

"Do you mean to tell me...you...you don't know where she is?"

"No you idiot! Damn it whelp! I told you to watrch her! Not to leave from her side, and what did you do? How could you leave an inexperienced young woman in a bar full of pirates, and expect that nothin bad is gonna happen?!"

"I didn't realize...I thought..." William was too shocked by the fact that Jack actually seemed to care about her well being, to get words out. The pirate on the other hand, was so furious that he couldn't stop shouting.

"Hurry up! We need to find her before she gets herself into a brawl thinking that she can handle herself!"

The two left the tavern in seconds, and began their search.

**~Jade's POV**

It had to have been hours later and I was still searching for Will. There was only one place left that I hadn't dared to look, but seeing as it was the last place, and I was getting desperate, I decided that I needed to try.

It was a dark alley way, but there was movement far ahead. The further in I traveled, the more I felt all of my hope fade away. If Will had taken a trun down here, it wasn;t likely he was still alive.

There were men on both sides of the narrow street, if only a few of them. I finally reached near the end of the alley when a petrifying shriek reached my ears.

It was a girl's scream, and I knew that she was in danger. Making my way down the road faster than before, I almost fainted at the sight before me.

In the middle of a small clearing, lay a teenage girl, about fifteen from the looks of it. There was blood at her side, and she was wrapped firmly in a towell, which she was clinging to. Taking a wider perspective of things, I put together what was going on.

The men from before must have been following me, because now they stood behind me, with lust in their eyes and alcohol on their breath.

I acted before thinking. Running over to the poor girl, I helped her up and drew my sword, while whispering to her, "It will be alright."

The drunks all laughed, and the girl began to cry. One thing I have always hated, is the way that a man can intimidate a woman, to make her feel like she has no greater importance than to be his pleasure.

"Let us go, or there will be trouble!" I shouted.

"Ah, there will be trouble little missy, but none from you. See, you wondered down our alley. This is where we trick unsuspecting, ingnorant, 'kindhearted' victims like you, into believing that someone's in danger. Then we take em for oursleves." sneered the largest man there.

"Well looks like tonight you've been cheated. Now you've lost two women, so the joke is on you!" I told him, with a brave tone that did not convinve myslef.

"Well seeing as there is only one unfamiliar woman here, I'd say you got it backwards dearie."

"What...?"

"I'm _so_ sorry." whispered the girl beside me, as she rose a glass bottle above my head.

I heard the shatter, and was consumed by darkness once again.

**-Jacks POV**

It had been hours that they were searching for her. Too long for her safety to be gauranteed.

"I knew I should have kept her on the ship!"

"Jack, she wouldn't have stayed, even if you chained her to the mast and...and..."

Honestly, Jack was getting quite tired of yound William's habit of begining a sentence and then cutting it off.

"Whelp! Help me out here, don't just stand there gawking at..."

And then he saw it. There were five men and one teenaged girl, strolling down to the docks. The largest and most intimidating of them had a sack thrown carelessly over his shoulder.

But what caught Jack's eye, was the long dark mane of hair, that was drifting through the opening of the bag at the end. The hair that looked so silky smooth every time he saw it. The hair that drew him in, barely allowing himself to refrain from strokiong it so. _Her _hair. _Jade's _ hair.

Will and Jack followed the six closely, but as they neared the docks, the pirate realized they had to act now. If they were heading for a ship, they were nound to run into a crew, and it would be near impossible to save Jade from a group of over twenty angry and drunk pirates.

"William!" Jack whispered at the man beside him.

"You see those empty rum bottles? I want you to grab two of them, and follow me ahead of these idiots, for ambush. Understand?"

"Definately." replied Will with determination.

Soon their plan was in effect, and when Jack gave Will the signal, both of them jumped out directly behind the group, each hitting two over the head with glass. The four that had been hit fell to the floor with deep thuds'. That left two more to deal with. The girl, and the man holding an unconcious Jade.

Jack had been too much of a gentleman to hit the girl and knock her unconcious (though if he had known the circumstances, he might have acted differently), so he was gald when she simply ran down to the docks, away from trouble.

The man that carried the sack, apparently wasn;t as bright as one might asume, because instead of following her, he ran back into the Tortuga, where the pirate and blacksmith pursued him into a dark corner of town, near a few merchandise stands that were currenlty closed.

"I'll make it simple for you mate. Let. Her. Go." Every word that rolled off of Jack's tongue dripped with poison, and anger.

"I think not!" snarled the man. He immediately swung the sack from his shoulder and shoved his beefy hand into it, pulling out Jade by her hair. She hung there, unconcious, in his grasp. And that's when he truly crossed the line that would drive both Jack, and Will, into murderous states.

Holding her high above his head, he drew a dagger, and held it to her neck.

"Get back, and then we'll negotiate. She'll die either way, but at least now you have a chance to live."

Jack's mind burst into anger. This ass was wasn't going to lay a finger on her. He drew his pistol in response. He had one shot. A shot that he had been saving for tean years, for one man. This was not that man. But _this_ man, was threatening someone that he held close to his heart (even if he did not know it yet).

Cocking the gun, he rose it level with the man's head, and spoke, "I don't want to do this. But your not givin' me much of a choice. Last chance. Release the girl."

The man opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of a gunshot.

Jack widened his eyes. He didn't realize that he had pulled the trigger. But then, his weapon was not smoking. Whipping around, he found an old friend of his, turning the other way to leave.

"AnaMaria?" he asked puzzled.

The woman only nodded, before rushing in the opposite direction.

"Jack! A liitle help here!" shouted Will.

Apparently, when the oaf had fallen, he caught some of Jade's body for impact. She was thoroughly bruised, and lay half under the weight of the dead man.

"You lift, I'll get her out." Jack told Will.

"One, two three..." and he grabbed onto Jade as fast as he could, lifting her in his arms, and standing from his nealing possition.

"What do we do with him?" Will gestured to the man on the ground. Jack only looked down at him with distaste.

"Leave him. She's still unconcious. Let's take her back to the Ship. I'll see to it she's takin care of.

For the first time since Will had met Jack, he trusted him to follow his word, and the two left, to care for the sad crumpled body, laying in the Captain's arms.

**Ok, so a bit melow dramatic, and I didn't leave a cliff hanger for the following chapter. Ah well, I think it went pretty good. Please Review and tell me what **_**you **_**think, because I'd really love to know! I can't wait to continue, and get on to some bigger scenes in the movie! Thank you to everyone who has followed this story, it means so much!**

**Love, PNC**

**and ps, if you don't know who Anamaria is, it will be explained soon enough. But she is a character within the movie. Zoe Zeldana's character...well, you'll see.**


	11. The Fun Begins

**Hey everyone! Ok, so i'm sorry for not uodating everyday like I used to, i've just been busy what with school coming up, and training for our field show in color gaurd (most of you prob don't know what that even means). Anywho, i'm here now, so yay! This is going to be a difficult chapter for me, because there will be more alone time with our favorite pirate Captain, and his little spitfire damsel. Will they actually end up falling for eachother?**

**However, before I start, I just want to thank everyone for reviewing, it truly means a lot! Specifically, I would to thank VendettaxXx, littlemonalisaliar, MrsBellaWhitlock123, LiquidLuck007, SerenaFaithMaroon, Emma D, Valerie Michealis, and Random9747649. Love you all! Now let the fun begin.**

The only reason I actually woke up was because of the pain forming on the back of my head. The pressure from laying on it was beggining to be too much, so without opening my eyes, I tried to sit up. Bad idea. My head spun even worse and I fell back on it. Deciding that staying in my current possition still wasn't a fantastic idea, I turned on my right side instead.

That's when I heard a soft snore very near me, and my eyes flew open. There, sitting in a chair beside me, was a sleeping Jack Sparrow.

Suddenly, it all came rushing back. The events from last night. I had been searching for Will, and tried to help a girl in the process, but she tricked me, and I was captured. How did I get here? Was William safe? And why was I sleeping in what looked like the Captain's cabin?

It hit me that Jack must have saved me. Which might also explain one of the strange dreams I experienced while still being unconcious. He had threatened to kill the man, but the chance was taken from him, by someone named...Ana? Or, Mariah? Ana Maria! Thats who it was. But Will had been there too, his voice tore through my blacked out state, and so they had been searching for me!

Still, why did Jack sound so angry? It was as though his life and death depended on the man that was apparently threatening my life. I continued to stare at him, getting the chance to observe him that I haven't had before. His features I knew, practically had them memorized by now, but there was something deeper with this pirate, and it irked me so, not being able to read him as easily as I could with Will or Elizabeth.

I couldn't deny how attracted I was to him. He was handsome, yes, but it ran further with him. Just like my old name had represented everything I hated, and never wanted, it was like Jack represented everything that I've always dreamed of. Freedom to do what you want when you want to. Freedom from all the upperclass who think nothing of you. Freedom from...everything. A chance to make life what you want it to be, and not what anyone else tells you it _should_ be.

Jack suddenly repositioned in his sleep, tearing me from my thoughts. A solid object hit the floor near his chair, and rolled closer to the edge of the bed.

I leaned over and picked it up, wondering why he had been looking at this item as he fell asleep. It looked to be a compass. How interesing.

So, being the nosy and impulsive girl that I am, I opened it, just to make sure that it really was a compass (or at least that's what I told myself). Upon raising the top of the compass, I found that there was nothing too suspicious about it, from first glance. In fact, this stupid compass was broken! Instead of pointing North, where it ought to have been, the needle was spinning round and round.

'Maybe he was trying to fix it', I thought. Fat chance. This thing looked beyond repair.

But right as I considered that, the needle stopped spinning, and pointed in a clear path. The needle was pointing at Jack.

"What tin the..." I spoke loudly, before remembering the sleeping pirate next to me. I closed the compass and tried to stay quiet, but the damage was done.

Jack slowly came out of his slumber, and opened his eyes. He looked around a bit, before his eyes settled on me, and his eyes shone with regret.

"Jade! I was worried...hm hm..." he stopped and put his composure back in its original state.

"Young William was worried that you had been permanently injured. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Jack. What happened? I only remember looking for Will, and then getting ambushed."

"Ah so _that's _why you left, even though I told you not to." he quickly looked stern, but his gaze lowered. "I suppose it was the stupid Whelps fault in the first place then. I had believed at the time, that I left you in safe hands, but clearly, from now on i'll need to look after you myself."

"Jack! That's not fair! You said that you wouldn't gaurd me on this journey. You promised not to baby me because i'm a woman. And now, because of one slip, all your trust in me is broken? Don't you dare even think about leaving me on the ship for the rest of this. What did you expect me to do anyway? There were about three or more men, and some traitorous little wench. I was hardly a match for them! And with only a sword, i'm not exactly intimidated, even if I have trained with Will before."

"A, I didn't promise you anything, and B, I am the Captian, and so like it or not, you will do what I say. Thirdly, it is hardly my intention to keep you on this ship locked away from all danger, because you have already explained to me that this is why you left your home in the first place. Oh, and D, this entire matter has brought to new light that which you don't have, and that which you need."

"What don't I have?" My suddenly flirty tone surprised even me.

"Not fisically luv,"he winked at me, "I mean certain effects that should come in handy. When you feel strong enough to get up and about, over on my desk is a new set for you. Complete with two daggers, a new pair of breeches, boots, a nice new shirt, and a belt to begin collecting your equipement, so you'll have somewhere safer to hold the daggers and your current sword. Unfortunatly, the woman in Tortuga prefer full corsets, so I didn't manage to pick up one similar to the half cut that you already have."

My mouth dropped open.

"Jack?! What were you thinking?" I shouted at him.

"A simple thanks would suffice darlin'." he replied, looking taken aback and slightly put out.

"No..Jack, I mean, I can't exactly repay for this...I don't have any money...Lizzy might, but i've left that life behind. I have no way to give back now."

"Jade, honestly, if I wanted repayin, I wouldn't have bought any of it in the first place. Just take it, its a gift. You had to start up some way."

With that, he was out the door, and I knew no words could describe how shocked I was at the new found behavior of my new pirate companion.

Later on, when I finally had my strength gathered, I decided it was time to get up. Making my way over to the box on Jack's desk, I shanged, and walked out onto the deck, only to find it deserted. Then I saw a line of people on the dock, being inspected by William, Gibbs, and of course, Jack.

Naturally, my curiousity got the better of me, and I traveled down to meet all those that I asumed would be joining us as crew.

It didn't really surprise me that once I did end up near the group, the first thing that met my ears was my two friends quareling.

"Satisfied?" Jack insisted at Will.

"Well, you've proved they're all mad." he replied sarcastically.

Just as I was about to cut in, another female voice did it for me. Wait...female?

"And what's in it for us!" the woman demanded.

Jack's head wipped around to the source of the voice, and he walked up to a sailor with a large hat covering her face. He removed it, and revealed a tanned woman with shoulder length brown hair and pirate garb.

"AnaMaria!" brightened the Captain.

Well aparently she wasn't as pleased to see him and he was her, because next thing anyone knew, she slapped him square in the mouth. I chuckled. "Oh, not another wench Jack..." I muttered, but no one heard me. I'm glad for it too, becasue her next words proved that she actually had a legitament reason to be angry, other than the usual sleeping lashes.

"You stole my boat!" shouted AnaMaria.

"Actually" began Jack, but she didn't allow him to finish, and slapped him again, much harder this time.

"Borrowed!" gasped Jack. "Borrowed without permission! But with every intention of bringing it back."

"But you didn't!" she shrieked. Honestly, this woman was getting angrier by the minute.

"You'll get another one!"

"I will." she eyed Jack.

"A better one!" Will cut in.

"Aye, a better one!" he agreed.

"That one." I grinned mischeiviously.

For the first time everyone noticed me, and Jack looked perplexed. "What one?"

I pointed at the Interceptor, and his expression quickly turned. "That one!?" He yelled angrily.

Then it was as though he realized my plan, and changed his mind.

"Aye, that one! What say you?"

All of the sailors responded with a loud, "Aye!", and started trudging up the dock to board the ship.

Gibbs stayed back, and babbled to the Captain.

"No, no, no, no! Its frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard!"

"And you were expecting me to simply drop Jade here, were you?" he questioned. "It would be far worse not to have them Gibbs."

He winked at me, before following his newly aquired crew. I couldn't help it. I blushed feroushously. What was happening to me? I needed to start acting like a pirate, and less like a small school child with a stupid crush. It was time to lay ancor and find Elizabeth, and finally head off to the fun of this adventure.

**So I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. The next chapter might be super short, because of the way I want to split the scenes, but then again who knows. Just so we are on the same page, I will NOT be discontinueing this story, though I know some of you are upset because it seemed as though I was. I'm just a bit more busy, but thank you for reviewing the story, it encourages me to update much faster! A special shout out of thanks to **jackyxgee! **And to the Guests who review. I wish I could private message guests, but unfortunatly I can't, so thank you for reading and reviewing! Till next time! (I'll try to update tommorow.)**

**With Love, **

**PNC **


	12. Getting Left Behind

**Lets make this short! I hope you enjoy, yada yada, this should be a short chapter, but we will see. As always, Read and Review! (please and thank you!)**

Fun of the adventure indeed. Not even a few hours into the journey, and already trouble striked again. Now, i've never been a sailor, and so it didn't occur to me that just maybe, we might be caught up in one of the worst storms ever to hit the Caribbean.

The sky was dark and grey, and the waves ran high, knocking the ship from side to side and making it near impossible for me to even stand on the dratted soaking wood. I tried to climb the stairs to the helm, to ask Jack exactly what he thought he was doing, but never made it up. See, aparently, the ocean has spectaclular timing, and right as I was half way up, a huge wave with more power than i could have imagined, broke over the side of the ship, hitting me. I was blown down the steps and over to the other side of the Interceptor, hitting the railing with a loud thump.

William was near and he took an arm under my shoulders to steady me, and we began walking over to Mr. Gibbs, where he also was attempting the journey up the helm.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" he shouted. Gibbs looked slightly offended.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north. But we're not trying to find north, are we?"

And with that he made the climb. Without falling. Son of the devil...

"We should drop canvas, sir!" I heard him shout at Jack.

"She can hold a bit longer."

Was he out of his mind?

"What's in your head as puts you in such a fine mood, Captain?"

I could practically see the smirk on his face as he drawled, "We're catching up."

A few hours later, the storm had passed, and we were upon the Isle de Muerta. I was sitting with Will and Gibbs, waiting to find a place to dock, when the Blacksmith suddenly broke the tense silence.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?"

"Ah, well," perked up Gibbs. "Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow 'fore he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of Isla de Muerta. That was before I'd met him, back when he was captain of the Black Pearl."

"Wait, Jack was Captain of The Pearl?" I cut in confused.

"Aye."

"He failed to mention that," spoke William as he gazed back at the mysterious Captain.

"Well, he plays things close to the vest now. And a hard learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share – that should mean the location of the treasure, too. So, Jack gives up the bearings. (shakes his head) That night, there was mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island, and left him to die. But not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ahh. So that's the reason for all the ..." and then Will did the most indecent imitation of Jack that I could have pictured. I bursted out laughing, but Gibbs stayed serious.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now, Will, when a pirate's marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot. One shot, well that won't do much good hunting, or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst...that pistol start to look real friendly. But Jack - he escaped the island. And he still has that single shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save on one man. His mutinous first mate..."

"Barbossa." Will and I spoke at the same time.

"Aye."

"But how did Jack get of the Island?"

"Well, I'll tell ya. He waded out into the shallows and he waited there, three days and three nights, 'til all manner of sea creatures 'came acclimated to his presence. Then on the fourth morning he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

William's face was priceless. It was like all hope he had for truth and sanity in life had just taken a dive off the ship.

"He roped a couple of Sea Turtles? And what did he _use_ for rope?"

"Ah...well, um..."

Thats when I couldnt take it. Mr. Gibbs caught un his own story? This had to be the most entertaining part of my trip so far. And just when I thought it couldn't get any better, Jack stalked up behind us. He had aparently heard every word of what we were saying, and with a face that was utterly serious, he replied, "Human harir. From me back."

That did it. I was literally on the floor, clutching my stomach, aching and gasping for air. This was ridulous! "Jack, you and stories..." I managed to choke out. He only looked at me with a straight face and said, "They're not stories luv."

Well _that_ got my attention. I stopped laughing and just stared at him. He must actually take me for a fool...

Before I could confront him, he turned and shouted at the crew, "Let go of the anchor!" then Jack turned back to us.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

"Excuse me!?" Oh now that i didn't want to hear. "Do you honestly think for one moment, that I am going to sit here, and allow you to leave me behind when saving Elizabeth? Why do you think I came on this journey in the first place Jack!?"

"I'm well aware of why you came on this jourmey luv, but i'm also aware of how far your motives have changed since we set sail."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know Jade. Just ask yourself, why, if for Elizabeth you came on this adventure, do you cease to call her your sister? Why do you work with the crew while at seam and why my dear, have I caught you looking at my devilishly handsome self of late?"

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe that he had noticed all those things. He was right. Actually, I was dreading Elizabeth's return, and I had been helping on deck out of joy and longing. And I had takin' to letting my eyes wander on breaks...

"Cap'n! What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs threw me from my thoughts.

"Keep to the code."

"Aye, the code." nodded the first mate.

And just like that they were gone. I still couldn't wrap my head around it all, but one thing I did know, was that Jack and William were leaving to save Lizzy, and I wasn't part of the rescue party. Let's not forget that I'm quite impatient, and waiting around for hours so they could return, was not on my to do list.

I ran to the side of The Interceptor so I could jump in after them, but it was too late. They were already too far. It had begun.

**So I really hoped you liked it. I'm getting farther and farther up to the better parts of this story. I'm sorry for the wacky update times, my scheduale is just insane right now. Please Review. I'm also thinking about writing a fiction press story, so if anyone is interested in that, PM, me, and Ill tell you all when its up. Or just write it in a review. Whatever. Idc, just let me know! Hope you liked!**

**Love, PNC**


End file.
